


Tummy Ache Troubles

by XxTwistedEverAfterxX



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTwistedEverAfterxX/pseuds/XxTwistedEverAfterxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred hasn't been feeling the greatest, and Tommy takes it upon himself to comfort him and ease his boyfriend's pains. Love can be the simplest but most powerful cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tummy Ache Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really sore stomach right now and I definitely think it was something I ate or drank at work today. More than likely the coffee so I could keep myself awake and functioning. I'm not a coffee drinker usually, weh. So to kind of feel better about my agonised stomach, I'm cuddling a heat pack and wrote some really quick Veggie Burgers with Tommy nursing a tantrum prone, feverish and very tummy-achy Alfred. He seems the type to just cry when he's really sick or hurting, at least I think so! Enjoy! Smooch smooch!

"It hurts."

A soft sob filled the room, low and hiccupped, catching in the American's throat as another tear, fat and heavy, rolled over a sun kissed cheek.

"It really hurts," the complaint came again.

"Shh, pork chop, I know it does," Tommy sighed, arms crossed over his chest, muscles bulging beneath the much too tight muscle shirt, tattoos stark black against the white fabric and his tanned skin, "Chill for a bit more, babe?"

Bright blue eyes opened, hazy with fever as Alfred shook his head, golden bangs heavy with sweat and sticking to his face.

"Can't I just have a bit more medicine?" he pleaded, eyes focused only on the shorter but darker skinned American leaning against the wall of the kitchen entrance, even when crimson-brown eyes turned to the microwave as it let out a loud  _ping_ to show it was done with its heating cycle.

"You've already had the max ya can take for the day," Tommy replied whilst he bent down to open the door of the appliance, fishing out the rice filled heat pack and holding it gingerly in calloused hands, turning it over to study each bit of steaming fabric for any possible trace of smoke or fire while he slowly walked into the bedroom, "You're gonna have to deal with it for the night."

It broke his heart to see Alfred like this, crying softly, hair matted, cheeks glowing pink with a growing fever as he clutched to his agonised stomach, trying his hardest to curl up on the bed they shared.

"It  _hurts_."

"Baby, I know," Tommy breathed, moving to kneel beside the bed, tucking the heat pack gingerly under the blanket and under Alfred's clammy arms, making it press softly to his belly, "I'm here for ya though. Need anythin'?"

"More medicine."

"Mm, 'sides that?"

"… I can't sleep."

Expression gentle, Tommy lightly carded his fingers through golden strands, limp from their usual life and sagging against his digits, smoothing them back from Alfred's face; anything to make the paler American more comfortable.

"Want me to sing a song for ya?" Tommy pressed, scratching his blunt fingernails gently along the other's scalp, love and concern glowing in his eyes that remained hooded half mast in his usual lazy gaze.

No reply came from Alfred save for soft sobs, knees tucking up closer to his chest beneath the sheets, stomach growling loud enough that even Tommy could hear, making him wince in second hand pain. He regretted not taking him seriously when Alfred had turned to him mid meal at the restaurant saying he felt painfully bloated. He'd  _laughed_. Laughed, slapped him on the back and teased him of stuffing his squishy belly with too much food.

" _You'll turn into those damn stuffed turkeys yourself! I told ya!"_

More sobs had Tommy crawling onto the bed to settle on his side, bringing a blanket cocooned Alfred into his arms in an embrace, blond head to his chest, letting the sweaty forehead press to his white shirt as he began to hum an Elvis Presley tune comfortingly nonetheless. It took fifteen minutes for the sobs to calm, a further ten for them to trickle to mere hiccups as the recently drunk pain killers began to take effect, and then only a following five for Alfred to simply remain sniffling and mouthing the words against the darker haired man's chest, knowing them all too well.

"Feelin' better, thunder thighs?" Tommy asked, looking down at the stilled man, shirt damp and sticky and hot.

Silence.

Angling his head a little, chin tucking in closer to his neck to see, he frowned before smiling, seeing lashes clumped together and resting against dark pink cheeks, lips parted and soft snores passing a slightly stuffed up nose. Alfred wasn't one to weep, but fever had the man blubbering so easily, and combined with that awful stomach ache… Well, they at least now knew what food item was off the menu, or at least what restaurant wouldn't get a re-visiting. Taking a moment to appreciate that he could now actually hold the southerner in his arms, he brushed his chapped and dry lips over a sweaty forehead, smiling against the hot skin.

"Heh… Told ya we should've started datin' sooner. I'm the cure and you're just  _love sick_."

A small thwack at his side had him laughing and he closed his eyes, nestling in close to Alfred, letting the other get some much needed rest.


End file.
